


Grandadza, Technodad and Daughtachu: The fic

by arfrid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Daughtachu, Fluff, Gen, Hypothermia, Nihadaughter, Parent Dave | Technoblade, Parental Dave | Technoblade, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, Raccoon Niki | Nihachu, Sickfic?, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), ig?, niki has a father figure now, technodad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Phil, Techno and Niki decide to go on a trip to the glaciers, not too far from where Techno lives.It ends up being quite the adventure.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, No shipping here folks - Relationship, Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Grandadza, Technodad and Daughtachu: The fic

**Author's Note:**

> i am a simp for phil + techno + niki found family

Techno watched, fondness in his eyes, at Niki's awed expression.

"Welcome to the glaciers." Technoblade announced, with his usual flair. Philza and Niki both clapped. She silently asked him, Techno nodded, and off she went to explore. "Don't go too far!"

Phil chuckled. "Technodad."

"Shut up." Said Techno, his face reddening. "You're Dadza, you can't talk."  
  


Phil nodded, shrugging. "True. But it's so cute! The Anarchist, the Blood God, being fatherly."

Techno grunted, acknowledging it. "Says the guy who saw 4 kids and went, 'Yes, mine'."

"Like you said; I can't talk."

Techno waved a hand dismissively. He watched as Niki whipped out of sight.

"Come on." He told him. "If we don't start going, we're gonna lose her."  
  


( **TECHNODAD!! technodad go brrrr. trchno being soft pog! technodad technodad technodad technodad** )

Techno put a hand to his temple as they started walking and groaned softly. Phil eyed Techno, before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Purge the weak." The voices promptly reduced to a dull headache.

"Thanks, Phil." He told him. Phil shrugged.

"No problem, mate."

As they started going after where Niki had left (Niki left pawprints in the snow, pretty easy to identify), and making sure they didn't go too far, Techno wondered why so many people overlooked her.

They stopped when they saw Niki running around in search for shiny or unique things (raccoon genes were annoying) and they lay against a frosted boulder.

It was fun, watching Niki try and climb the slippy glacier, shouting suggestions or reassurances.

After a few minutes, Techno glanced at Phil. The man's eyes were faraway, his hat slightly lopsided.

"Hey." Techno said. When Phil didn't reply, he slapped Phil's hat off. "Hey. What's up with you?"

Phil rolled his eyes and rightened his hat, "Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

Techno looked back over at Niki, who was currently trying to grab onto a nonexistent handhold, her ears lowered in concentration. As she fell a few feet, she shouted something that was probably a curse word in German.

With the girl's blonde hair, she could only remind Techno of one thing.

"Tommy." He said, his throat slightly dry.

Phil chuckled and nodded, shadowing his eyes by pulling his hat down. "Yeah. Right little firecracker, wasn't he?"  
  


"Yep. Used to cuss me out when I was able to pick him up at the ripe age of six." Techno reminisced.

"He would chew on my wings until I noticed." Phil said, with another dark chuckle. "I'm surprised he still hasn't got feathers stuck in his mouth."

Techno considered this conversation. His anger bubbled up and he clenched his fist. Phil glanced over at him, vaguely concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his wings starting to spread out a little. "Is it those voices-"

"Let's shut up about Tommy, okay?" He said, his tone calm yet impatient. "We're not here for Tommy, we're here for Niki. He abandoned her, did so much bullshit and betrayed us both. So we're both gonna shut up about Tommy,  _okay_ ?"

Phil blinked at him, his mouth slightly agape. "Mate, when did you get this protective of her?"

"Since she got a fever." He told him. "Told me some shit. We're quite alike, me and her. I think I've kind of," He winced at his upcoming words. "adopted her? Like you did us?"  
  


"Is that right?" Phil asked, with a teasing note in his voice. Techno reddened again.

"Shut up, Phil."  
  


Phil laughed. "I should've known. This trip wasn't to get materials, was it?" Techno shook his head, feeling himself blush to his Adam's Apple. " It was to help her fever."  


"Maybe it was, okay?" He said, getting up. "Come on, we gotta get goin'."

Phil followed his lead, getting up as well. His tattered wings trailed the floor, and Techno felt a prick (see: a wave) of remorse in him. While it hadn't been him who blew up L'Manberg, he had helped Wil with his plan. If he hadn't, maybe Phil would have been able to fly.

Techno walked over to where Niki was, but he felt the floor crack beneath him.

"What-"

He crouched down and wiped a layer of snow off of a thin sheet of ice.

"Mate?" Phil asked from behind, "You alri-"  
  


"NIKI!" Techno shouted, raising his voice. Niki got up again off the floor where she had fallen again. She looked up at him curiously.

"Techno?" She asked, putting a hand on the glacier to support herself. "What is it?"

As Techno backed away a few steps, Niki's fear seemed to grow.

"Technoblade, what is it?" She asked, a little more urgently now.

"Niki, I'm going to need to walk  _very, very_ slowly, to me." He said, his voice calm but desperate. "Very slowly."  


Niki walked forwards a little, and everyone heard rather than saw the crack appear. Immediately she removed herself from that area.

She looked up, and Techno only saw fear. Plain, good ol' fear.

He was used to seeing that, even prided himself in striking fear in everybody, but when it was  _Niki_ , well...

Niki took a deep breath, and took a step to the side, testing to see if it was safe. It was.

"Good, good." Techno said, encouraging her. Phil stood at Techno's side, ready to move if things went south.

Niki took another few tentative steps, pausing every now and again to test it.

She seemed to getting a little overconfident, doing more steps and quicker than before.

Then the ice cracked beneath her. The sound echoed around everywhere, and it took a second for Techno to acknowledge it.

She looked up at him for a brief moment.

"Techno." She said, just before the ice fell beneath her feet.

"NIKI!" Techno and Phil both said, and Techno ran towards the water hole where Niki had fallen in. Without a second's thought, he leaped in.

His armour weighed him down a little, but he didn't care. Niki was trying to swim upwards, to grab onto him, but she made the mistake of opening her mouth.

Techno watched with horror as water entered Niki's mouth. She gasped and gagged and coughed.

With even more urgency, Techno grabbed her by the cloak  he had given her, and dragged her up the surface.

Techno felt himself be held by the back of the cloak, and after a few seconds, he broke the surface.

He faintly heard the sound of flapping, seeing Phil's wings lay limp at his side. The man himself fell down, probably with the exhaustion of using his wings for strength, despite them being broken.

Techno looked down, and saw Niki on top of him.

She wasn't-

_She wasn't breathing._

Techno sucked in a breath, then remembered what Phil said about CPR.

He started pressing on her chest, and Niki immediately started coughing and gagging.

Techno could have cried with relief, but he had to stay composed, for Niki's sake.

He rubbed circles into her back as she retched onto the side. She then leaned against him, clearly exhausted.

"'s okay." He told her comfortingly, his own body shaking with the jarringly cold water too. "Let's get home, m'kay?"

Niki nodded faintly, cringing at his now-wet attire.

Phil got up, stumbled a little, but managed to stay upright.

Techno followed his lead, trying to pick Niki up but almost falling over with the energy of it.

"Let me, mate." Phil offered.  Techno felt protective over Niki, almost denying his offer, but he just mutely handed Niki over to her.

Techno got up, before stumbling and falling down again.

Phil gave him a worried look, but Techno waved off his concern.

"It's okay. I'm fine, Phil, trust me." He said firmly, but Phil continued to look concerned. "Look, Niki's the one who needs more attention, she passed out."

Phil nodded, accepting this. "Poor kid." He noted.

"'m not a kid.." Techno heard Niki mumble. He would have laughed loudly had he had the strength, but he didn't, so he just chuckled.

Phil laughed, though, starting to walk the way home.

"Yes, you are." Phil said, firmly but with humor in his voice. "Just cause you're of age does  _ not _ mean you're not a kid."  


"Tha's 'xact'y what it means..." Niki mumbled again.

Phil laughed good-naturedly again.

"I think she's got a good point there, Phil." Techno told him. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're younger than us, so that makes you the kid, Nihachu." Phil told her teasingly.

Niki did a faint, weak chuckle. Techno gripped his trident harder, hoping to any god out there that Niki would be okay.

Phil seemed to thinking along the same lines, mutely raising his wings to surround the girl.

When they got back, Techno changed into warmer, more comfy clothes along with a blanket. He wanted to help Phil with Niki first, but Phil had assured him that Niki would be fine, and that Techno needed to look after himself too.

Of course, the Blood God had denied this, saying that Niki was more important. Niki had given him a withering look. A tired one, yes, but one nonetheless.

Grudgingly, he changed into a sweater that Niki had knitten him. It had a little pig with royal gowns and a crown, wielding a sword. On the top it said, PURGE, and on the bottom it said, THE WEAK.

He had first worn it out of being polite, but he had grown attached to it as time went on, and it became his favourite thing to wear indoors.

Of course he couldn't help wearing it now.

When he came back into the living room, any anxiety he might have had dissapeared, when he saw Niki napping humbly in an armchair placed right by the fire, her tail curled around Phil, who was sitting with her, his wings protectively around Niki, which were hopefully keeping her warm too.

"Dadza, huh?" Techno said, his voice soft.

"Yep." Phil said, with no hesitation whatsoever. Techno smiled at the scene.

"So if I'm Technodad, and Phil is Dadza, what does that make Niki?"

A flurry of suggestions swarmed at him, but one stood out against the rest.

**[7$ Donation]**

**DAUGHTACHU!**

After that, any other suggestions were snuffed out and people began chanting it in his brain.

Techno laughed.

"My chat's saying Daughtachu." Techno said, which made Phil laugh.

"Yep! That's us. Grandadza, Technodad and Daughtachu."  
  


There was a pause, the only noise being the sound of the crackling fireplace, and Niki's gentle snores.

"...we have a really fucked up family tree."


End file.
